the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island
RiMiEg007 By the way, Happy Valentines Day! (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Welcome Back to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! (chris) : It’s been a long time since you last saw our campers slugging it out! (chris) : For the $1 Million grand prize! (chris) : Since the competition came to it’s shocking and dramatic conclusion (chris) : Our campers have had some time to shnack on some real food! 6:26 Mr.Duncan007 (chef) : *glares at Chris* 6:26 RiMiEg007 (chris) : No offence Chef! (chris) : Take a hot shower, get their stuff back, and even peruse their emails from home! (chris) : There were losers… 6:27 Mr.Duncan007 (eva) : *throws a toaster at Chris* 6:27 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *ducks* Okay! LOTS of losers! *laughs* (chris) : But there was only 1 winner! (chris) : Ezekiel! The home schooled guy! Turned out to be the surprise champ! (chris) : He had knowledge, ambition, and even scored 2 hotties! (chris) : He ended up with 1 massive prize! (chris) : He’s planning a wicked, tropical party for all of his fellow campers, and even the ones who didn’t compete this season! (chris) : BUT FIRST! They are gonna move their booties for 1 final pool side rock party! (chris) : And tomorrow, everyone’s heading for home! (chris) : OR ARE THEY!? *evil smirk* (chris) : Find out here on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) YOU MAY TALK (stop) (zeke) : *eating steak with Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and Alejandro* This is an awesome party, eh? (duncan) : Totally! 6:29 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Yeah, It’s great to be with my friends! And you Heather! 6:29 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : This party is muy bueno! 6:29 Chwiis (heather) *shrugs* 6:29 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : :D 6:29 Chwiis (heather) hey zeke wanna massage my back? 6:29 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : Now I can be famous 6:29 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Sure Heather Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 6:30 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (harold) : Hey Noah, what was it like getting to the merge? 6:30 Chwiis (heather) i cant wait to get off this stupid island1 6:30 Mr.Duncan007 (noah) : Don't talk to me 6:31 Chwiis (cody) hey gwen, how ya doing *wink*wink* Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 6:31 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I don't know, this stupid island has kinda grown on me! 6:31 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : For the last time Cody, I already have boyfriends 6:31 Chwiis (heather) oh shut up, the sooner i get a manicure at home the better 6:31 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Boyfriends? 6:31 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : I mean boyfriend! 6:32 Chwiis (cody) *points at himself* 6:32 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Hey, where is José? 6:32 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Who cares? (zeke) : I thought you hated him, eh? 6:32 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Eeh, He's still my brother 6:32 Chwiis (heather) : ooh little Al missing is brother? 6:33 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : No, just wonder where he is 6:33 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Isn't he hospitalized? 6:33 Chwiis (heather) Sure, sure *smirks* 6:33 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Thats what you think! 6:33 Chwiis (heather) : CHRIS! I HAVE DONE WITH YOU! NO MORE! GO AWAY! Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 6:34 RiMiEg007 (José) : *rolls out of a ambulance* (José) : Hello AL! Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 6:34 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : And now I don't care anymore! (alejandro) : *Conf* Beating José up was the best felling ever! But since then, I've felt bad for him. Now, I don't! 6:35 Vundabar00700 (leshawna) : Hello José! (leshawna) : *Conf* Man, José and Al are sooooo hot! And they obviously love *points at herself* this! 6:36 RiMiEg007 (José) : *shutters* 6:36 Chwiis (heather) pfft *burst out laughing* 6:37 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (lindsay) : Does anyone know where Tyson is? 6:37 Vundabar00700 (tyler) : It's TYLER! And I'm right HERE! 6:38 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (lindsay) : Oh there you are! *kisses Tyler* 6:38 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Ugh! 6:38 Chwiis (cody) *looks on in awe* *sigh* *looks at gwen* 6:39 Vundabar00700 (B) : *sitting on the poolside reading a magazine* *glares at Lindsay and Tyler* 6:40 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (owen) : CANNON BALL! *jumps into the pool* 6:40 Chwiis (heather) : *hair gets wet* oh great! how ive missed this 6:40 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *gets splashed* UGH! NOW I'M WET! 6:41 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : You look good Gwen! (zeke) : *whistles* 6:41 Chwiis (cody) : *glares at duncan* 6:41 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Hello Campers! (duncan) : That's EX-Campers to you! 6:41 Chwiis (heather) : what ever it is you are doing, i will not be a part of it! 6:42 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Yeah, you little torture game is over! Remember! 6:42 RiMiEg007 (chris) : We'll see about that! (chris) : Congratulations Ezekiel! (chris) : You are our winner! (chris) : But now, you have a decision! (zeke) : what kind of decision? (chris) : You have the option to keep you million dollars or... (chris) : You can try to get ANOTHER million! (zeke) : Sounds great, but what's the catch (chris) : You'll be competing against everyone! (chris) : What do you say Zeke? 1 Million dollars, or 2 MILLION DOLLARS? (zeke) : I don't know, what should I do guys? 6:45 Chwiis (heather) but zekey babe what if you lose the money! you were would be my half! huh! *where* not you were lol 6:46 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Zeke gets to keep his prize money for the last season! (zeke) : In that case, GAME ON BABY! 6:47 Chwiis (heather) :*sighs* does that mean another torture season? Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 6:47 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok! Awesome! The million is stashed in a suitcase somewhere on the island! Each and every one of you have a chance to win it! (chris) : You can team up, or go it alone! 6:48 Chwiis (heather) pffft im out! hell no im doing this again! 6:48 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Not so fast Heather Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 6:48 Chwiis (heather) you cant make me! 6:49 RiMiEg007 (chris) : You have a contract stating if a chance to win prize money is givin to you, YOU MUST PARTICIPATE! 6:49 Chwiis (heather) and what if i say no! 6:49 RiMiEg007 (José) : What about me, I still can't walk! (chris) : You don't have a choice! 6:49 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (trent) : Ah well, I'm down! Let's do this 6:50 Chwiis (heather) contract shmontract! im still not doing it! 6:50 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Come on Heather! (chris) : Ok, it's time to search! 6:51 Vundabar00700 (brick) : MOVE OUT SOLDIERS! 6:51 Chwiis (heather) argh FINE! only for the million! and ONLY for 1 day! 6:51 AssyrianAsylum (beth) : Hey guys! Wanna split the prize money 38 ways and share? 6:52 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *laughs* NO! 6:52 Chwiis (cody) eyes on the prize! wanna team up gwen! 6:52 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Ok, Zeke, Gwen, Alejandro! Your with me! 6:52 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Sorry Cody, I'm going with Duncan and Zeke 6:53 RiMiEg007 (José) : What about me! 6:53 Chwiis (cody) BUT GWEN! (heather) BUT ZEKE! 6:53 Vundabar00700 (leshawna) : I'll go with you sugar! 6:53 RiMiEg007 (José) : *shutters* 6:53 Chwiis (heather) *yaks* 6:54 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Sorry Heather 6:54 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Hey Duncan, can we bring Cody? 6:54 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Absolutely not! 6:55 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Yup, sorry Cody 6:55 Chwiis (heather) THATS IT ZEKE! IM THROUGH WITH YOU AND THROUGH WITH THIS STUPID GAME! ARGH! 6:55 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (trent) : I'll go with you Cody! 6:55 Chwiis (cody) pretty plz!! (cody) ok man 6:55 Vundabar00700 (sierra) : So will I Codykinz! 6:56 Chwiis (cody) *gulps* (heather) *walks off alone in search* 6:56 Vundabar00700 (staci) : Did you know that my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather invented a million dollars! Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 6:57 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Ugh! Come on guys, let's get that million! (zeke) : WOOO! 6:57 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Alright! 6:58 AssyrianAsylum (alejadro): Bueno! Sorry José, looks like you are going alone! 6:58 Chwiis (DJ) cody, trent! ill go with you 6:58 RiMiEg007 (José) : *glares at Alejandro* 6:58 Chwiis (cody) cool! 6:58 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (trent) : Cool! Let's rock! 6:58 Mr.Duncan007 (mike) : Hey Zoey! Wanna go with me? 6:59 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Sure! 6:59 Chwiis (heather) *conf* stupid zeke, stupid evryone, stupid million dollar prize! *sigh* *dribbles in awe* 6:59 AssyrianAsylum (cameron) : Can I come too? 6:59 Mr.Duncan007 (mike) : Sure Cam! 7:00 AssyrianAsylum (cameron) : Thanks buddy! 7:00 Chwiis (heather) *conf* i dont need anyone anyway! they would just get in my way! going it alone was the best option! (jo) oh great its the terrible trio back together again! 7:00 Vundabar00700 (sierra) : *bumps into Heather* Oh, sorry hey Heather 7:00 Chwiis (heather) *rolls eyes* dont do it again! 7:01 AssyrianAsylum (brick) : Jo!! Lightning! Let's team up! With our strength, we will dominate! 7:01 Chwiis (jo) whatever prick! i mean brick 7:02 Vundabar00700 (lightning) : Sha-lightning! Let's roll! 7:02 Chwiis (jo) hehehe 7:02 AssyrianAsylum (brick) : Very funny Jo! 7:02 Vundabar00700 (lightning) : Team Dude! 7:02 Chwiis (jo) jo's zingers strike again! (jo) FOR THE LAST TIME... argh (jo) forget it! 7:03 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Where would Chris hide that money? 7:03 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Knowing him, in his house! 7:03 Chwiis (jo) hey heather! where's your hubby!? (heather) shut up jock! we are through! (cody) *walks up behind gwen* 7:04 RiMiEg007 (José) : *Conf* These pinchazos don't want to be my partner! I guess I'll go it alone! 7:05 Chwiis (cody) *taps her shoulder* 7:05 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *grabs Cody and throws him down* (gwen) : Don't do that! 7:05 Chwiis (cody) i just wanted to suprise you! 7:06 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Well, I don't like surprises! 7:06 Chwiis (cody) cant you at least be a bit happy to see me! 7:06 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Liste Cody, I get that you have a crush on me, but we will NEVER happen! Got that? 7:07 Chwiis (cody) but... i thought we had something going... 7:07 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : No, we can be friends, but nothing more! 7:07 Chwiis (cody) sure, sure ok no big deal 7:07 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (trent) : Cody! Come on, stop fooling around! 7:08 Chwiis (cody) *conf* *cries* (cody) you sure you dont wanna come with me gwen? *eyes widen* (cody) plz 7:08 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Sorry 7:09 Chwiis (cody) walks away with head slumped 7:09 RiMiEg007 (stop) 5 HOURS LATER (stop) 7:09 Chwiis (heather) honestly! why do i even bother! 7:09 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *on the loudspeaker* OK GUYS, ITS BEEN 5 HOURS AND NO ONE HAS FOUND THE MILLION! 7:10 Chwiis (heather) HEY CHRIS! ITS ONLY LIKE A MASSIVE ISLAND! CAN YOU AT LEAST GIVE US A CLUE! 7:11 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *on the loudspeker* OK FINE! YOU FIRST CLUE IS: IT'S ON A BREAK! (zeke) : On a break? 7:11 Chwiis (heather) *gasps*! 7:11 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Like a lunch break? 7:12 Chwiis (heather) in the dining hall! 7:12 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Zeke, your a genius! To the mess hall! 7:12 Chwiis (heather) *runs to dining hall* (heather) *bumps into zeke and they both are knocked over* 7:12 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *bashes through the Mess Hall door* (zeke) : Hey Heather (zeke) : Still goin alone? 7:13 Chwiis (heather) out the way hoe school, dont talk to me anymore! *home lol! 7:13 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : What? Are you breaking up with me? 7:13 Chwiis (heather) didnt i make that like perfectly obvious! 7:13 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I broke up with you already! 7:14 Chwiis (heather) WHAT! 7:14 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Or was that a dream? (duncan) : Come on Zeke! Stop talking to your girlfriend! 7:14 Chwiis (heather) thats it! im srerious leave me alone! (heather) *runs into kitchen* 7:15 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Fine! Also José needs a partner! (duncan) : It's not here! (zeke) : How about a bathroom break? 7:15 Chwiis (heather) *from kitchen* pfft jose! like hell i would go with him! 7:15 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Ok, to the bathrooms! (duncan) : *runs to the bathrooms* 7:16 Chwiis (heather) ARGH CHRIS GIVE US A PROPER CLUE! 7:16 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Wait what's that? *points at a suitcase* 7:16 Chwiis (heather) no, no i am NOT going in there! 7:16 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : It might be the million! (zeke) : It is the million! 7:16 Chwiis (cody) *staring at gwen* Gwen found something! 7:17 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *picks up the suitcase* 7:17 Chwiis (cody) you are so smart gwen! (heather) WHAT! where was it! 7:17 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Lets roll! *pushes Cody down* Outta my way twerp! (zeke) : Ok, all we have to do it take it to the Dock of Shame! 7:17 Chwiis (cody) hey! 7:18 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *Accidentally pushes Cody down again* 7:18 Chwiis (cody) hey wait for me! 7:18 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : We're almost there! 7:18 Chwiis (cody) argh its times like this i wish sierra were here (cody) *follows group* 7:19 RiMiEg007 (José) : *rolls in front of Duncan, trips him, and grabs the case* (duncan) : What the- (José) : *rolls away* (duncan) : I don't underst- (zeke) : Don't just stand there! Get José! (José) : I don't know how to stop this thing! (duncan) : *runs after José* 7:23 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : How did you get beat by a guy in a wheelchair Duncan! 7:23 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Shut up! He came out of nowhere! 7:24 Chwiis (cody) heehe not so tough now duncan1 *! 7:24 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *stops* Oh yeah? *picks Cody up* How about a nice little wedgie? (duncan) : *gives Cody a wedgie* 7:25 Chwiis (cody) do your worst! (cody) *holding in tears* is that all youve got! 7:25 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *gives Cody an atomic wedgie* Nope! *staples underwear to Cody's shirt* 7:26 Chwiis (cody) argh 7:26 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Stop fooling around Duncan! We have to catch José 7:26 Chwiis (cody) *rips hole through underwear so room for head* (cody) *looks at gwen, pleadingly 7:27 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Fine! *trips Cody and pushes him down a hill* (duncan) : Ok, time to catch that Spaniard! 7:28 Chwiis (cody) *conf* I don't get how a jerk like Duncan can woo a sweet girl like Gwen! (heather) *catches up to jose and stops his wheelchair* 7:29 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *catches up to José and stops him* Hello brother! 7:29 RiMiEg007 (José) : Let me guess! You want this? 7:29 Chwiis (heather) AL! HES MINE! 7:29 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Si! 7:29 Chwiis (heathe) cut the crap and give it! *(heather) 7:29 RiMiEg007 (José) : *throws the Million Bucks into the lake* 7:30 Chwiis (heather) ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH 7:30 RiMiEg007 (José) : Go get it! 7:30 Chwiis (HEATHER) IVE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU (HEATHER) *punches jose* 7:30 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *takes of shirt and jumps into the lake* 7:30 Chwiis (heather) *in the nuts* Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 7:31 RiMiEg007 (José) : *grabs Heather's hand, pulls her close and kisses her* 7:31 Chwiis (heather) ARRRGH (heather) get of me you pervert! 7:31 RiMiEg007 (José) : Toodles! *rolls away* 7:31 Chwiis (heather) you rolled on my foot jerk! Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 7:32 RiMiEg007 (José) : Good for you! 7:32 Chwiis (cody) *finally makes it to dock of shame* 7:32 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *takes the million from Cody* (alejandro) : I'll take that thank you! 7:33 Chwiis (cody) oh come on! 7:33 RiMiEg007 (José) : *bumps into Alejandro* 7:33 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *accidentally throws the case into shark infested water* (fang) : *eats the case* 7:34 Chwiis (heather) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! (heather) COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE! 7:34 RiMiEg007 (José) : I got rid of the fake money! 7:35 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : FAKE MONEY? 7:35 Chwiis (HEATHER) WHATTHEWHAT! 7:35 RiMiEg007 (José) : Si! That was just Monopoly money in that case! 7:35 Chwiis (heather) i dont believe you! 7:36 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Congratulations José! You figured it out! 7:36 Chwiis (heather) *kicks jose* 7:37 RiMiEg007 (José) : *pulls Heather towards him again and kisses her, again* 7:37 Chwiis (heather) *flips the bird at chris* (heather) do you always get turned on when people hit you!? 7:37 RiMiEg007 (chris) : José! You get to choose who goes to Season 2 with you! 7:38 Chwiis (heather) if you choose me you have another thing coming! (heather) dont even think about it! 7:38 RiMiEg007 (José) : Ok, I choose Duncan (José) : Ezekiel (José) : Alejandro (José) : Gwen (José) : Scott (José) : Owen (José) : Noah (José) : Mike (José) : Lindsay (José) : Justin (José) : Cody 7:41 Chwiis (cody) *sigh* why me! 7:41 RiMiEg007 (José) : Izzy (José) : Harold (José) : B (José) : Dakota (José) : Ugh, Leshawna (José) : And last but certainly not least, Heather! (duncan) : Alright! 7:43 Chwiis (heather) jerk! *slaps* storms off 7:44 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Alright! Those are our contestants for Season 2! 7:44 Chwiis (cody) *conf* as much as i hate the game, i figure that if i stay on for another season i might have a chance to snare Gwen! (heather) *conf* WORST... DAY.. EVER! 7:44 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *sighs* Another season? 7:45 Chwiis (cody) well looks like we're in it together gwen! wanna form an alliance? 7:45 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Do you ever take a hint Cody? 7:46 Chwiis (cody) i have my undes around my head stapled to my shirt, cant you show a little sympathy? 7:46 RiMiEg007 (José) : *Conf* Another season with another shot at a million dollars! These peons won't know what hit them! 7:47 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Your right, I'm sorry Cody! *hugs Cody* 7:47 Chwiis (cody) *grins* (heather) *conf* now that i am single i feel that that creep jose is coming on to me! i better keep a veeery close eye on that hotti- I mean JERK! (heather) *con* *trying to take the videotape out of the camera* I WANT THAT TAPE BACK! GIVE ME THAAT TAPE! UGGH HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS STUPID THING! 7:48 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Alright! Those of you who José pick to bring to season 2! Get on this boat! We are going somewhere different! 7:49 Chwiis (heather) well thank god for that! farewell dumpy island! 7:49 RiMiEg007 (stop) THE 18 CONTESTANTS GET ON TO THE BOAT (stop) (chris) : Well, see you next time! I'm Chris McLane! (chris) : And we will see you for TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ACTION! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)